


Intimate Moment

by holdinginpee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ...kind of?, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Misuse of Super-Powers, Multiple Orgasms, Nora West-Allen is a Human Vibrator, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Phasing, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, also, and duplication, but you know, how does that tag not exist. there's one for iris but not nora., i mean she comes and she's wearing pants., including Flash Time, it's close enough., pussy juice, the same age because of time travel.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee
Summary: A slow week leaves everybody bored, but Nora has some ideas about how to pass the time. Or not, as the case may be.
Relationships: Iris West/Nora West-Allen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> okay, look, i know how it looks, but i don't actually have a thing for incest. not specifically. i just... keep having ideas for fics that involve incest. i have at least one more for some time in the future when i'm familiar with one of the characters involved, and mia/felicity would also be fun but i haven't thought of anything to do with that yet...
> 
> ... _am_ i into incest? is this what being into incest is? but then i might have to evaluate what other themes keep cropping up in the things i write, and that sounds like introspection with which i can't be bothered, so let's just not bother.
> 
> fun fact: i actually have a little backstory thought up for how nora ended up alive and in the present after the end of season five. i mean, i didn't come up with it for _this,_ but i'm never going to write the thing it's actually for, so. not that there was a good place to dump that information anyway, but, like, if anyone's curious i can share what _should_ have happened with nora. (they did her _dirty_ and i'm still mad about it.)
> 
> i do _not_ have an explanation for how they ended up together, but that's fine. just assume it happened sometime when we weren't looking.

**_Slow news day follows slow news week_ **   
_Reporter “extremely bored”, sources say_

Iris was, in fact, extremely bored.

No news was good news, and by that standard Central City had had a lot of good news lately. Nothing was happening. There hadn’t been _no_ crime - that in itself would be newsworthy, and possibly point to some kind of large-scale mind control - but it had all been… _normal._ Perfectly human criminals doing perfectly human crimes and not a single person holding up a bank by shooting lasers out of their ears or trying to make a giant ice sculpture in the river.

Nothing was happening that the CCPD couldn’t handle, Barry had run off to see if anyone could use a hand in their own cities, and Iris was sitting at the Cortex computer, staring at the blinking cursor of the word processor beneath her joke headline, _bored._

Cisco was rambling on about _something,_ but Iris had long since stopped listening. She tried paying attention for a moment, heard “inverted polyphasic anion flow”, and immediately tuned him out again. Frost was lounging in the side room, occasionally chiming in to Cisco’s ramble. Nora was tapping away at her phone, fast enough that it was hard to tell if she was using her powers or not.

Iris slumped down onto the tabletop, resting her head on her arms.

She stayed there for a minute or so before her phone vibrated in her pocket.

 **_Nora:_ ** _u bored?_

She looked over at Nora, doing her best to convey _Obviously_ with just her face. Nora smirked back at her and typed something else.

 ** _Nora:_** _bet i cud liven things up_  
 ** _Nora:_** _if u kno w/ i mean_  
 ** _Nora:_** _😉😉😉✌️👅💦_

Introducing Nora to contemporary textspeak had been a mistake, in hindsight. Iris shot her a glare, feeling her cheeks heating up.

 **_Iris:_ ** _Nora!!_  
 **_Nora:_ ** _yeah b?_  
 **_Iris:_ ** _We’re in public!_  
 **_Iris:_ ** _Cisco is here!_  
 **_Nora:_ ** _kk_

Iris frowned and put her phone down, a little suspicious at the easy acquiescence. She was quickly vindicated, as shortly thereafter Cisco’s phone chimed. He pulled it out, opened the message, and dropped the pen he’d been flipping over in his other hand. “Uhhh,” he said. “Sorry, guys, I’ve gotta go, Kamilla just asked me to… do… a thing.” He started towards the exit, abandoning the pen and not looking up from his phone. “You can hold down the fort without me, right? Great, thanks. Bye.”

Iris gave Nora a flat look as Cisco’s footsteps retreated into the distance. “Well, _some_ one’s getting lucky,” Frost mused on the other side of the room. She heaved an exaggerated sigh. “And here _we_ are stuck sitting around.”

Nora grinned at Iris, and then the next thing Iris knew she was right beside her, yellow and purple lightning swirling around the pair of them. Iris looked around, resigned, already knowing what she’d see, and indeed all the screens were still images and Frost, ironically, was frozen in place. Whether by accident or design, she’d ended up looking over at their side of the room when Nora pulled Iris into Flashtime.

“You _know_ that’s not what I meant, Nora.”

“What?” Nora asked, faux-innocent. “You didn’t want Cisco here, now he’s gone.” She leaned down to kiss Iris; Iris kissed her back. She wasn’t made of _stone,_ after all; despite the situation, she felt heat stirring between her legs. Nora broke the kiss, but stayed right there in front of her, their lips only inches apart. Her tone was low, seductive, as she continued. “I’ve got you all to myself in a bubble of time, free to do whatever I want to you.” She kissed Iris again, then tilted her chin up so she could mouth at her neck.

“Frost is still _right there,_ ” Iris pointed out, somewhat undermined by how the words came out breathy.

“That didn’t stop you when Caitlin walked in on us last week,” Nora said, and started trailing kisses down towards her cleavage.

“I told you never to talk about that.”

The trail had gone as far as it could before meeting her shirt, so Nora stopped and straightened up. “I never agreed to that,” she said. “It sure seemed like you came right after she walked in.” She held up a hand and started vibrating it, the edges blurring just slightly out of definition. “Like her seeing you wrapped around my fingers _excited_ you.”

She cupped Iris’ breast in her hand, passing through the clothes to touch the skin directly beneath. The vibration felt, so to speak, electric; Iris moaned and arched her back, pressing into the touch.

Nora pulled her hand away and stilled it.

“ _Nora,_ ” Iris groaned.

“But I can stop if you really want me to,” she teased. Iris glared at her. “Well?”

“Put your hand back.”

“Are you sure?” She grinned. “I mean, Frost _is_ right there.”

“For God’s sake, Nora,” Iris growled, “ _touch me._ ”

“If you insist,” she said, and moved round behind Iris. Her hands and arms started vibrating, and she leaned down to wrap them around her, just below her bust. The vibration spread through her body in that strange way phasing had, and then Nora lifted her forwards, out of her clothes and through the desk. Being carried by a speedster always felt weird, like you didn’t really weigh anything; Iris didn’t so much hang in Nora’s grip as she was lifted by a force across her entire surface. She kind of felt like a beach ball.

Either way, she ended up in front of the console, lifted up enough that she ended up on her feet, and completely naked. The air felt cool on her suddenly-exposed skin.

Nora stepped forward through her, turned in place, and stretched up to kiss her again. The rush of heat through Iris’ body quickly dispelled any thoughts of the air. She put her arms around Nora’s body and tugged her closer, pressing their bodies together. The motion put her leg between Nora’s, so she pressed her thigh into her crotch and was rewarded as she felt Nora hum with pleasure.

Nora, not one to be outdone, worked one hand into the limited space between them and down to Iris’ own crotch, running her fingers between her labia, through the wetness there. She began moving them in slow circles, speeding up a little with each one.

“Fuck, Nora,” she moaned between kisses. She could feel Nora’s grin in return.

Orgasm rushed up on her almost embarrassingly quickly. Between Nora’s body pressed to hers, her fingers on her pussy, and the illicit excitement of it all happening _here_ in the Cortex under Frost’s unseeing gaze, it took mere minutes for it to begin welling up in earnest. Nora, feeling that Iris was getting close, did _something_ with her hand; her fingers stayed where they were, but _another_ set of fingers moved up to rub Iris’ clit.

Iris moaned into Nora’s mouth as she came. Nora kept rubbing her through it, drawing it out as long as possible. Eventually she did come down from the peak and Nora withdrew her fingers, which she brought to her mouth (as a single set of digits once again) to suck them clean. That done, she kissed Iris again, the taste of herself lingering on Nora’s tongue.

“Okay,” Iris admitted breathlessly when they finally broke the kiss, “you were right, that did take my mind off the boredom.”

“Oh, we’re not done,” Nora said. She laid the tips of her first two fingers between Iris’ breasts and started vibrating them, slowly dragging them down her body as she kept talking. “That was just round one.”

Iris shuddered as Nora’s fingers brushed over her clit, still sensitive from her orgasm. They didn’t linger there, continuing down to momentarily rest between her labia before sliding into her in a smooth motion and pulling a guttural groan from her throat.

It was slower this time. Still recovering from her first orgasm, her arousal was more of a smoldering ember than a raging inferno. It was still very much present, though - she could feel the wetness between her legs - and between Nora’s vibrating fingers thrusting inside her and their continued making out, Iris’ own taste still between them, it was slowly stoked back up to a similar intensity.

Eventually, she felt the beginnings of it welling up in her again, the pressure slowly building up inside her. Her legs felt suddenly weak, and she let go of Nora to throw her arms behind her and catch herself on the desk. Nora followed the motion, continuing to pleasure Iris uninterrupted.

Her second orgasm slowly built within her, ascending gradually towards its peak. Nora’s fingers didn’t stop moving for even a second, and a second set split off to rest against the outside of her vagina, pressing her lips between them and against the ones still inside. Those fingers then slid upwards, releasing her labia, and settled some distance to either side of her clit before she pinched it between them, still vibrating.

If Iris hadn’t known Nora wasn’t trying to kill her, she would have sworn she’d unloaded a bolt of lightning straight into her clit. Stars danced in her eyes and she staggered in place, barely able to keep herself upright. She couldn’t even spare the concentration to keep kissing Nora, head tipping back as she let out an incoherent noise.

When she refocused, Nora was slowly rubbing her fingers through Iris’ labia, setting off little sparks of overstimulating pleasure and making her twitch and shudder. Nora grinned at her and, teasingly, asked, “Round three?”

Iris huffed out a laugh. “God, Nora. You’re going to have to give me a minute to catch my breath, at the very least. We can’t all be ready to go again as fast as you speedsters.”

“ _Fiiiine,_ ” Nora conceded with a mock pout, withdrawing her hand. “I guess I’ll have to find some way to keep myself occupied.”

“Must be very hard for you,” Iris agreed as Nora slipped her hand down the front of her pants. Actually, she was pretty sure those were _her_ pants; Nora did like to steal her clothes.

“Super hard. _Mm._ ” The involuntary moan rather put the lie to Nora’s words. “Completely unreasonable. I shouldn’t - _ah,_ ” she gasped, “shouldn’t put up with this kind of treatment. You’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you too,” Iris said. Nora like this was one of her favorite sights, she decided; her fingers moving under Iris’ pants, her eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open slightly as her other hand went to play with her breast. Iris shifted, pressing her thighs together; the overstimulated feeling was fading, leaving her able to enjoy her arousal without excessive sensitivity getting in the way.

Nora kept fingering herself, Iris savoring the sight and all the little noises she made. After a few minutes her breathing began to speed up, those noises coming more frequently as she approached her peak, and then everything but her hand went still as, with a long, low moan, she came.

Iris had seen her do that many times already, but she would never get tired of it.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” she said.

“It was _okay,_ ” Nora conceded with a grin. She pulled her hand out of her pants, revealing fingers shining with wetness. “But I’m ready to get back to the main event. How about you?”

Iris parted her legs, watching Nora’s eyes go right to her crotch. “Round three,” she said.

Rather than starting immediately, Nora began to vibrate in place. Two insubstantial copies of her flickered into existence, one to either side, and over a few seconds all three solidified, looking only a little blurry at the edges. “Round three,” the Noras agreed in unison.

Then the middle Nora flickered forwards and appeared on the ground, kneeling between Iris’ legs. She pressed her lips to Iris’ pussy, and Iris’ legs nearly gave out immediately. The other two Noras caught her, one suddenly holding her up from each side so that her arms draped over them. “Hi,” she said, surprised by her abrupt presence.

“Hi,” the two Noras replied in unison, bearing identical grins. They diverged from there; the one on the left tilted Iris’ face towards her and leaned in for a kiss, then the other took advantage of the position to kiss her exposed neck.

The Nora on the floor trailed kisses down and back up her inner thigh, then back to her pussy before moving on to the other one. The side Noras each put a vibrating hand on one of her breasts, playing with them as they continued to kiss her.

There was a lot going on and Iris was starting to lose track of it all, the individual actions all blending together into a vague mess of _Nora._ Iris’ hips bucked as Nora pressed a kiss to her clit while Nora switched to sucking on her neck and Nora tugged Iris’ lip between her teeth. Nora let go and Nora pulled away with a _pop_ so she could move down to put her mouths on Iris’ breasts instead, and Nora ran her tongue through Iris’ folds and pressed it inside.

Nora’s teeth grazed over Iris’ nipple as Nora sucked on the other, while Nora fucked her with her tongue. Iris felt another climax building up within her, stronger than her previous two, like a volcano readying to erupt, or a tsunami about to crash down over her.

Nora’s mouths stayed where they were but another pair of lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, right as _all_ of them began to vibrate. The tsunami crashed down and swept her away; her vision went white and she screamed, thrashing in place beneath Nora’s continued ministrations.

Some indeterminate amount of time later Iris managed to drag herself back from coherent thought. Her head was resting atop a Nora’s breasts, which was a very welcome first sight. Her body felt like dead weight; only by the continued support of the Noras at her sides was she still upright. Her throat was a little sore, and almost-painful sparks of residual pleasure were still jolting through her.

No, not residual, she realized. The Nora in front of her, whose chest her face was lying on, had stood up, but she was gently rubbing her fingers over Iris’ aching pussy. “Nnnn,” Iris whined. “‘M done, N’ra.”

“Round four,” Nora murmured.

Iris’ heart almost stopped. “I can’t,” she said. “‘S too much, Nora, I can’t come again.”

“You can,” Nora said, and rubbed a little harder, prompting a yelp from Iris.

“I _can’t,_ ” Iris groaned. “I can’t, I can’t, please, Nora, no mo- _ah!_ ” She was cut off as Nora’s fingers pressed into her once again, a jolt of overstimulating pleasure surging through her. “ _Please!_ ”

“I’ll stop if you really want me to, Iris,” Nora said. “But I’d really like you to try and hold out for one more. I know you can manage one more, Iris. Will you try? For me?”

Iris managed to summon the strength to raise her head and look Nora in the face; she saw the love and lust in her eyes, and her confidence that Iris could live up to her expectations. It was too much, far too much, but… Nora believed she could do it.

“Okay,” she said. Nora beamed at her, and her fingers began to vibrate within her.

Iris screamed.

It was _so much._ Iris’ skin burned, her nerves sang with pleasure and pain; her chest heaved and she cried out, wordless noises and snatches of sentences that barely had time to pass through her mind before falling from her mouth. She thrashed and shook as Nora inexorably dragged pleasure from her.

Nora curled her fingers upwards inside Iris as she felt herself beginning to approach orgasm once again. Instinctively, she fought to hold it back, uncertain she could withstand it, but with Nora working relentlessly inside her it was like trying to hold back the ocean.

Up and up it built, a feeling of pressure mounting in her abdomen, and then-

* * *

The moment Iris tipped over into orgasm, Nora pulled the Speed Force back into herself. She withdrew her hand with a wet noise as her other two bodies disappeared, then stepped back to admire her work. Iris’ skin was flushed and shone with sweat; her head was tipped back, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. Her vagina was reddened and swollen, fluid streaked down her thighs and dripping onto the floor even before she could come again.

She was a beautiful sight.

Nora moved around the console to pick up Iris’ clothes from where they’d dropped when she was phased out of them. She wiped her fingers off on the pants, then put them and her shirt back on her, then her socks and shoes; the underwear she just left to one side.

Then she stepped back and slowed down, rejoining the normal flow of time.

Iris returned to life with a scream, crumpling to the floor as her legs utterly failed to hold her up. A dark patch spread out from the seam of her pants as she gushed into and through them, fluid spraying onto the floor beneath her.

“ _Shit,_ ” Frost blurted, startled by the sudden commotion. She took in the sight of Iris, slumped panting against the back of the console. “Here _I_ am, I guess.”

She stood, and strode over to Iris. Gently, she cupped her cheek in one hand; Iris leaned into the cool touch, looking up at Frost with eyes dark with lust. Then she leaned down, removed her hand, and gently pressed her fingers into Iris’ crotch, drawing a whine from her.

“Next time,” Frost said, turning to address Nora too, “I want in on the action, okay?”

Nora grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing this i just kind of assumed the console had a solid back that a person could reasonably sit up against. then i looked up an image and found out it does not. maybe the cortex got wrecked by a supervillain and when they fixed it they gave it a back.


End file.
